


The Almost Footwear

by allonym



Series: Doctor Who Series 6 Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Episode: s06e06 The Almost People, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Good thing he still loved the running.  *Spoilers* for The Almost People.





	The Almost Footwear

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of crackfic that tackled me after watching _The Almost People_
> 
> * * *

Amy said he was _almost_ the Doctor, but privately he thought of himself as _more than_ the Doctor. After all, memories made the Time Lord, and he had all the Doctor’s memories, plus the memories of the Flesh. Gave him another way of seeing the universe, which was always a good thing.  
  
Too bad it was ending. As the original Doctor had hoped, his molecular memory could survive the discorporation of his Flesh body, but he still needed enough raw Flesh to form a matrix for it. And all the Flesh on the island was being dissolved by the acid explosion. He struggled to find enough coherent mass to hold on to, but it was like trying to knit a scarf from candy floss. He reached out further, and found the two men of Flesh on the mainland, and immediately shied away. They were stabilized now, with their own lives. They didn’t need a Time Lord consciousness barging in.  
  
He was almost ready to give up when he felt a familiar tug, and followed it to find himself on the TARDIS. Good old dependable Sexy. Unfortunately he couldn’t see. Or hear for that matter. Sense of smell seemed also out of order. The only thing he could feel was warmth and pressure, all wrapped up in the psychic cradle of the TARDIS. Well, there were worse places to be.  
  
And he could sense the original Doctor, faintly. Very near. Very, very near, but the perspective was unsettling. How exactly did he get on the TARDIS? There had to be some coherent remnant of the original Flesh from the island on board, but how?  
  
Then there was movement and a shift of pressure. Of course! The shoes! His shoes originally, made from Flesh, and then swapped with the original Doctor’s shoes.  
  
He’d never been shoes before. How very interesting.  
  
Good thing he still loved the running.


End file.
